


[Podfic] We Duel At Dawn - written by clotpolesonly

by bravenclawesome



Series: Merlin Podfics by bravenclawesome [40]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Nurse Arthur, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: Merlin was squinting at him, concentrating very hard. Arthur waited for him to say whatever it was he was thinking so hard about.What he finally got was, “Fight me.”Arthur was hard-pressed not to laugh out loud. Merlin looked so determined, his chin up and eyes narrowed, but he was obviously still high as balls.





	[Podfic] We Duel At Dawn - written by clotpolesonly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Duel At Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128550) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly). 



> I am always open to story suggestions, so if you have any ideas for what I can record next (ideally under 1000 words, but I'll consider anything under 5000 words), please send me an ask on Tumblr at http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/ask.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome

**Duration:** 00:14:36

**Size:** 14.7 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5w68don3qqw1jhc/We_Duel_At_Dawn.mp3/file) and [YouTube](https://youtu.be/U90r9AN6tM8).  
  
---|---


End file.
